Challenges
by RecordingtheDreams
Summary: Pyro meets firey, orange haired mutant and invites her back to Xavier's school. He starts to like her more than he should, and then another guy comes into the picture. Takes place before X2, but Pyro keeps the look he has in X3
1. Mutant Sighting

**Discalimer: I don't own the X-Men, but I do own my characters. (Darren, Lara, Ryan, Joe...)**

**Dedicated to my grandfather who is nearing the end of his life as we read.**

_

* * *

She saw him. He didn't think that anyone else was looking, but she saw him._

Lara Kelson was standing, well…_leaning_, really, against the wall outside of the mall restrooms. She was watching a blonde/brown haired, dark-eyed boy out of the corner of her eye. Normally, she wouldn't be doing this. Lara wasn't one of those 'cute' girls who giggled and tried to get all of the guys to notice her. Nope. She would rather make some smart comment and send the idiot in the other direction. Her looks only proved her reputation. Her hair was bright orange, like the color of a marker. She didn't dye it that way, either. She sported a black leather bracelet with spikes on it and her outfit was simply blue jeans, Nikes, a yellow top with flames dancing across its front, and a black leather jacket with the letters 'WT' on the back in blue . Other than her hair, the weirdest features were her hot pink eyes. Nope. They weren't contacts. Lara was born that way. And she liked it that way, too.

Okay, back to they guy she was watching. He was on the other side of the wall, so he couldn't spot her very well even if he tried. Lara wasn't necessarily watching him, but his hands. He held a small fireball that he was playing with, moving around and in between his fingers. Lara was mesmerized as she watched and then, suddenly, the flame was gone. _Mutant. _She thought to herself and felt instantly comforted.

The boy straightened and snapped the lid on his Zippo lighter shut as someone walked out. He thought that he had hid it pretty well, but, alas, his friend wasn't fooled.

"John…we're in a mall. With lots of people. Could you stop the flames for once?" The boy smirked.

"Afraid I might burn down the place? Cool it, Iceman. You're good at that," John shot back and they left the proclaimed 'public restroom area'.

Lara listened without being obvious. _John. He called the other one, 'Iceman', but I doubt that's his real name. _She kept a close eye on John while he was there. When they started to leave, she followed them. They got on a charter bus and so did she. Lara planned to stay on that bus until she found out where they were going. It didn't take long.

John sat near the back, his 'friends' Bobby and Rouge in the seat in front of him. He rolled his eyes as he listened to them flirting and he slouched against the back of the seat, watching the other passengers load while he fiddled with his lighter.

_Click. Flick. Swish._

That's when he saw _her._ She was the most unusual person he had ever seen. Her orange hair was definitely a stand out factor, along with her eyes and that fiery shirt. He eyed her from top to bottom once. And then again. A spiked bracelet glinted in the sunlight and she clutched a black leather jacket with some type of blue symbol on the back. What it was, he couldn't tell. She took a seat across and up two from him. He tore his eyes away and stared out the window instead.

_Click. Flick. Swish._


	2. The Bald Guy that comes after the Ham

**Disclaimer:** Once again, I don't have any part in the X-Men, other than dreaming about them night and day. Who knew these things could be so addictive?

* * *

Lara decided to have a little fun during the ride. The guy in front of her had constantly been talking to someone about some type of ham or something like that. Whatever. It was annoying. She looked back at John and caught his eye. She winked subtly and then looked at the man again. She waved her little finger and the cell phone shut off. She grinned at the man's bewildered expression and put her hand over her mouth to stifle her laugh.

John wasn't sure what she was going to do when she winked at him, but when he found out, he snorted to keep from laughing. So, she _was _a mutant. That explained her appearance. The bus jerked to a stop and he almost fell in the floor from being unprepared. He looked out the window to spot the mansion. 'Professor Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters'. He smirked. Gifted. Right. Bobby and Rouge stood up and walked out. He followed them and then turned back and jogged into the bus again. He stopped and made a 'come' motion with his finger at the orange haired girl.

Lara raised an eyebrow and then she stood up and walked to him. After all, he knew about her mutantcy anyway. And she knew about his.

John was glad that Bobby and his girlfriend had already gone in the mansion and hadn't seen his sudden dash back. He pushed open the iron gates and bowed mockingly.

"Welcome to Mutant High," he said sarcastically. "You gonna tell me your name?"

"You gonna tell me what this place is, Hot-Shot?" she shot back. He was surprised for a moment and then accepted her challenge.

"This so called school is for people like us. More like a prison, but hey, I get to sleep and eat with no issues, so I like it okay. Now, your name?" She looked like she was considering it for a moment and then she spoke.

"Lara Kelson. You?" she asked, even though she already knew.

"John Allerdyce."

Lara watched as he opened the doors to the giant school.

"Wait here while I go find the Professor," John told her and jogged down one of the hallways. Lara looked around the room. The ceiling was pretty high and the entire place looked as rich as the exterior did. She heard a pair of footsteps and a motor that was barely audible. She looked up to spot John and some bald guy in a wheelchair. He looked very intelligent.

"Ah, Lara Kelson. Or do you prefer 'Wild Thing'?" the man asked and she cocked an eyebrow, surprised. Then a smug smile appeared on her face.

"A telepath, right? Okay. I can handle that. And I go by Lara most of the time. That is unless I decide to go on an electricity draining rampage."

Lara was interviewed by the Professor for a few minutes. John, or 'Pyro' as she learned he was called, stayed there the entire time. All Xavier seemed to want to know was where she had come from and her powers. She told him.

"I was disowned by my family after they found out, kicked out onto the streets, and left to fend for myself. Of course, I permanently drained their house of electricity, so they had to move, too."

John tried to keep his mind blank in case the Professor was listening, but he couldn't help feel a connection to this person. She had an attitude and she didn't take crap from anyone. If they got on her nerves, they were at her mercy. He decided to find out more about this hot head…

* * *

**Ahah! He's curious!**

**Wild Thing:** Just keep going.

**Pyro:** I'm hungry. Can I have a tuna sandwich?

**RTD:** Funny, our next chapter involves sandwich consumption. But you don't get any, John. Sorry.


	3. Pocketknives, Sandwiches, and the Roof

Discalimer: I own nothing but my characters. If I did, I would be writing for the comics and wouldn't be here.

Note: For those who read the dedication, I'd just like to say thanks. He is very special to me.

* * *

Lara was shown the entire school that evening by a kind woman named 'Storm'. She memorized the layout of the building and was positive that she could find her way around easily. Her roommate was the same girl she had seen earlier, Rouge. Rouge greeted her warmly and Lara gave her a short smile and then went to sleep. Rouge seemed disappointed, but she shrugged it off and left after a little while.

"They say this new girl could cut off all of the power in this place! Even the circuits in Cerebro."

Bobby, Rouge, and Pyro were gathered outside just lounging around since it was a Saturday. They got Saturday and Friday off. Pyro was leaning against a tree and Rouge and Bobby were sitting as close as they possibly could get to each other on a bench nearby. _Why don't they just sit in each other's laps?_ John rolled his eyes and threw a stone into the brook in front of him.

"I heard she can control the power and burn buildings and things with it," Rouge replied to Bobby's earlier statement. Bobby laughed.

"We don't need another Firebug."

"What? Afraid we might gang up and burn the place down?" John smirked and stood up. He left without another word.

"He seems dazed," Rouge whispered as they watched him walk off.

Lara woke up hours later. She hadn't slept that deep since…since she couldn't remember. She rolled on her side and looked at the green numbers on the alarm clock. 12:01 pm. Lara knew that she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, so she got up. Her stomach growled and she realized that she had missed dinner. She glanced at a sleeping Rouge and slipped out of the room as quietly as she could. She headed for the kitchen, planning to make a giant sandwich and either watch TV or just contemplate over the meaning of life.

John was in the kitchen eating some sort of Chinese take-out he found in the back of the freezer. Now, he sat there just eating and watching some show where they fixed up old cars. It went to a commercial break just as he heard someone come into the kitchen and open the fridge. He slid the chair back and the person jerked their head up.

Lara yanked her pocket knife off of her belt and pointed it at the noise.

"Come any closer, and…" she trailed off when she realized that it was just John.

"Oh, it's just you." Lara put her knife away and ignored his smirk.

"Scared you there, didn't I?"

"There's scared…and then there's _surprised."_

Lara started making her sandwich. Two layers of mustard, ham, pickles, olives, mayo, and turkey. She put it on a plate and sat down at the table with him. She looked up at the TV and shut it off with a simple twitch of her eye.

"So, _Pyro_, how long have you been here?" she asked, stretching out his name with a slight roll when she hit the 'r'.

"Why?" he asked and then rolled his eyes at her raised eyebrow, "Since I was thirteen."

_Click. Flick. Swish._

He fiddled with his lighter and watched her out of the corner of his eye.

"Do it again," she said suddenly.

"Do what?"

"Make that fireball like you did while you were at the mall."

"You saw that?" he asked her and she smirked.

"Yeah. Now do it."

Pyro cupped his hand and pulled some of the flame toward him, shaped like a ball. He sustained it for a while and then closed his hand abruptly, causing the flame to go out.

"Your turn. Show me what you can do." As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Lara shut off the lights in the kitchen, making it pitch black. She reached up to a light and slowly pulled a tendril of energy from it. It looked like a lightning bolt as it slowly drifted to her hand. She had it swirl around her and then sent it to John, lighting him up just a bit. She opened her palm and the energy shot back into the light bulb and the lights came back on. John sat there with a stunned look on his face. Then he got up and started to the door.

"Follow me."

Pyro led her to a wavy staircase that led to a simple door. She followed close behind him, turning off any lights that she saw on the way up. He rolled his eyes. _Show off._ John swung open the door and stepped out onto the roof. He could see the city lights from up here; downtown wasn't far off. Lara stood behind him and gazed out at the view. He pulled out his Zippo and took the flame once again. He seemed to throw it into the air and it took the shape of an eagle. He had it flap its wings once and then change into a lion. He went through a zoo of animals, glad to finally be able to let loose a little without anyone yelling at him.

Lara watched this magnificent display and then decided to add her own element to it. She took the power from a couple light posts nearby and brought the bolts up to his fire creation that was now a wolf. She spread the bolts evenly throughout the animal, causing its coat to gleam and its eye to shine.

They stood up there, combining their powers, until John saw that it was almost two in the morning. He made the fire dissipate and Lara returned the electricity to the light posts. She sat down and let her feet dangle off the roof.

"So, why are you called Wild Thing? I mean, you know why I'm called Pyro," John said as he settled in next to her. She grinned devilishly.

"Because when I get wrapped up in my abilities, I kind of go a little crazy. The rush of it all…the immense power…it gets to me." John nodded. He understood. The same thing would happen to him on occasions.

"Plus no one ever liked my obsession with knives."

"Knives?"

"Yeah." She pulled out her pocketknife and flipped it open. John looked at it. The blade had a wicked curve to it that made the end sharp and pointed, like a hawk's beak. The grip was black plastic and it had the letters "WT" engraved in blue on the blade.

"This one is my favorite."

Pyro thought of his own prize, his shark Zippo. He jumped as the light post near the school burst with a surge of electricity and the pieces went everywhere. He looked at Lara with a raised eyebrow and jerked his thumb in the direction of the smoked mess. She blushed.

"Sorry. Sometimes I can't control it," she told him and he smirked. Wild Thing shot him a glare.

"But I can control it enough to zap that smirk off your face."

"Is that a challenge?" he asked and stood up as she did.

"You bet, Hot-Shot," she told him smartly and walked off, leaving Pyro on the roof alone. He propped his chin on his hand and snorted. This was going to be fun…

* * *

**I always wondered what that roof looked like. Wish I could go up there.**


	4. SelfDefense with Wolverine

Disclaimer: yada, yada, yada. I own nothing! And for that I cry.

* * *

Lara got her schedule for classes the next morning and Rouge gave her the lowdown on all of the teachers and kids in each class. 

"Logan/Wolverine teaches self-defense, so be prepared for his class. Jean works with chemistry and science, Scott is mechanics, Storm is reading and language, and Kurt is history. Professor Xavier teaches physics and philosophy, along with power-controlling."

Lara grinned, "You know everyone. I only know four people. You, Bobby, Pyro, and Professor Xavier." She pulled out a dark blue t-shirt that had neon green electric sparks on all of the hem lines. Lara had unpacked before breakfast and now they were about to go to their first class. She zipped up her worn blue jeans with the holes in the knees and put on her black leather choker. As Rouge had pointed out, 'she would be noticed today.' And that was just how Lara wanted it.

She found her first class fairly easily. It was Scott's mechanics class. Her first impression of Cyclops was a bad boy, but she chuckled as she realized how much of a 'good guy' he was. Mechanics was pretty cool. They learned how to take apart an engine and then clean out one of its many parts.

As predicted, people watched her every move, and when she went up to work on some thingamabob, all eyes were on this strange, orange-haired newcomer. She noticed one person watching her especially. His name was Darren and he had dark brown hair that stood up in short spikes along with hazel eyes. Lara didn't usually care for guys with hair like that, but it looked good on him. When Scott made everyone introduce themselves, she found out that he could manipulate any liquid. He turned around and smiled at her and Lara looked away with a bored expression on her face.

Her class before lunch was Self-Defense. She saw the burly man at the front and immediately knew why he was assigned this subject. Rouge had filled her in on Logan's powers and such earlier, but had said _nothing_ about his appearance. He turned to face her.

"New one, huh? Fine. Go sit on the bleachers or whatever. What are your names, kid?" he asked her in a deep, gruff voice.

"Lara and Wild Thing," she told him and headed to the bleachers that he had mentioned. The next student walked in and she looked up to see who it was. First the hair came into view, and then the face. Pyro. He looked up and shot her a smirk.

"Gonna take on Logan with me, Wild?" he asked her and sat down next to her.

"I'm not helping _you_, but I might cause some trouble," she replied in a bored tone.

"Great. _Two_ hot heads," Wolverine muttered and shook his head. Lara shot him a look and made the lights flicker for a second. The corners of John's mouth twitched upward slightly and then they both looked at the door when it opened again. A pack of students came in, led by Darren. Darren shot her a debonair smile which she ignored.

_Click. Flick. Swish._

"John! If I hear the lighter again…" Logan let the threat hang in the air. Lara winked at Pyro and took out her pocketknife.

_Snap. Flick. Click._

_Click. Flick. Swish._

Logan let out a growl and Pyro snorted in amusement. Lara put her knife up and glanced at John out of the corner of her eye.

"I thought you said that you weren't gonna help me," he whispered.

"I can change my mind," she shot back. She sensed another presence close by and looked behind her to spot Darren watching her intently. Lara would have done something…anything if Logan hadn't of started class at that moment.

"I want a roundhouse to the gut, a double punch to the chest, and then a kick to the head. Who wants to demonstrate?" Logan folded his arms across his chest and scanned the crowd. Wild Thing stood up and walked to him.

"I will." She could feel the eyes on her back.

"Fine." Logan brought out a foam human looking thing and stepped back.

"Show me what ya' got, kid."

Pyro watched as Lara demonstrated the moves with a grace and strength he didn't know she possessed. The gym became awkwardly quiet when she was finished and then a few people clapped. Including him. He could also hear someone clapping above him. _Darren._ He could sense the way he was eyeing her every move. John felt strangely satisfied when Lara walked right back over and took her place next to him.

"Alright! She showed you, now I want all of you to line up over here! Do the same thing and then go back to the bleachers."

Pyro was fourth in line, Lara behind him, and Darren behind her. He waited for his turn rather impatiently and then went up to beat the foam out of the flimsy human-thing.

Lara was watching Pyro when Darren spoke up behind her.

"I'm Darren."

"I know."

"You're Lara, right?"

"Right."

"So, what can you do?"

"I can kick your butt," she replied smartly and went up to practice on the foam human again.

Darren just shook his head and grinned. She wasn't going to be easy to charm, but there was something about her that made him want to keep trying. He watched her go sit next to the Firebug. Darren, being another guy (obviously), caught that brief look in John's eyes. _He likes her!_ And here Darren thought that Pyro wasn't interested in girls. _So, Firebug, you're my competition.

* * *

_

Ooh. Darren is cool, but he likes girls based on their looks.

**Lara: **And orange hair is _so_ in now.


	5. Closer

**Disclaimer: **You know the drill. I own nothing because I was not alive when the X-Men were created. Otherwise, I'm sure I would have been a part of it. (Just kidding.)

**Note:** Last chapter until a review comes in! (I have the entire story loaded on my computer, but it's taking me a while to get it seperated and put into chapters.)

* * *

"I hope you like fish," Pyro commented before grabbing himself a lunch. Lara was in his third period science class so they had walked to lunch together.

"I couldn't care less," she told him and snatched a lunch as well. Bobby waved from the corner of the lunchroom where he had saved them a spot.

"Oh, look! Popsicle wants us to sit over there!" he said in a child-like voice. Lara snickered and followed him. Rouge was on one end and Bobby sat at the other. One chair was left. Bobby looked apologetic.

"Sorry. I didn't know someone else would be coming," he said as Pyro took his usual seat.

"It's okay. I'll squeeze in with Pyro here." She smiled and then looked down at John. "Scoot, Hot-Shot." He coughed and looked up at her.

"What?"

"You heard me. Scoot." Lara didn't wait for him to move over completely, just until there was room to sit. She plopped down next to him and Rouge and Bobby exchanged looks as Pyro's ears reddened.

"So, had any fun?" Rouge asked her with one of her cheerful smiles.

"Oh, it was okay. We messed with Logan and I tried to bring the frog I had to dissect back to life by electric shock to the heart," Lara replied casually and Pyro snorted.

"It worked and Dr. Grey almost had a heart attack," he added and stuck a french fry in his mouth.

"Yeah. Then she gave me a lecture on why I was not allowed to bring animals back to life." Lara grinned. "Who do you have next?" she asked Rogue.

"Kurt. History."

"Cool. Same here."

"Firebug and I have the Professor next, sorry," Bobby said and shrugged.

"What are you apologizing for?" Rouge asked him curiously.

"For not being able to be there."

"Why? We can take care of ourselves."

"Oh yeah. If any guy starts hitting on us, Rouge will paralyze him and then I'll give 'em a shock they won't soon forget!" Lara laughed and finished what was left of her lunch.

Darren eyed Lara from the other side of the cafeteria. His eyes narrowed when he saw her scoot in close to Firebug.

"Dude? You okay?" one of the guys at his table asked. He looked up to notice that they were all staring at him, concerned.

"Oh. Yeah, I'm fine. I guess I started daydreaming." He leaned back in his chair.

"Hey, have you seen the new girl? The one with the wild hair and pink eyes?" asked a scrawny black-haired boy next to him. Ryan.

"Yeah! She made this frog come alive earlier," said the red-head across the table. Joe.

"I've heard that she's going out with Firebug," Joe said quietly.

"Naw, she isn't. But I do think she has the hotts for him," replied Ryan.

"What makes 'ya say that?"

"Turn around and look." Joe did as told and spotted Wild Thing sitting in the exact same seat as the Fire Hazard.

"No way!"

"Aw, she's just humoring him," Darren told them.

"I don't know…"

"Forget it. Besides, Firebug doesn't date, remember?" Darren raised an eyebrow, as if to prove his point and then got up to throw his lunch away, walking right by Lara and Fire Hazard.

Lara looked up as she saw someone pass by. _Darren. I'll bet anything that he crossed by here on purpose._ She studied him a bit more carefully. He was muscular, but he didn't overdo it. He wore a plain red T-shirt, baggy khakis, and a pair of brown tennis shoes. He caught her eye and smiled subtly at her. _You know what? I think I'll play along. Tease him. This'll be fun._ Lara returned his smile and then looked back at her tablemates.

Pyro didn't know what to think. She was awfully close to him. Her leg was pressed against his and they bumped shoulders often during the lunch hour. He remembered her challenge on the roof and he smirked._ If a challenge is what she wants, then a challenge is what she gets._ He noticed Darren hitting on her as he walked by._ Oooh. A three way challenge. Even more fun._ The corners of his mouth twitched upward for a second and then the lunch bell rang.

"And that means…?" Lara asked, waiting for someone to answer.

"It means that lunch is over and we have to go back and expand our craniums until they burst," John replied and stood up. He threw his lunch away.

"Let's go meet Wheels, Popsicle." He smirked at Bobby's expression. He hated that nickname. "See you ladies later." He did a mock salute and walked out of the room stiffly.

Lara laughed and shook her head. "Crazy." Rouge grinned back. Lara headed out of there determinedly with Rouge behind her. Then she stopped.

"Why don't you lead the way because I have no idea where I'm going." Wild Thing smiled sheepishly. Rouge laughed.

"Oh, I should warn you. Kurt Wagner looks a lot different than anyone else in the school."

"How so?"

"He's blue and has a tail."

"Oh."

* * *

I alway thought Kurt was so cool. I love his accent!

**Pyro: **Who doesn't?

**Lara:** That didn't sound like you.

**Pyro:** I'm expressing myself.

**Lara: **Next thing I know, you'll be telling me how make-up makes you feel more 'manly'. sigh


	6. Darren gets a bruise

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Poor me. But I do have this cool pencil here...

**Note:** I decided to go ahead and load this up, since I'm out today because of a bad knee ache. So, enjoy. The rest will be comming in throughout the day!

* * *

Lara thought Kurt was cool and his accent was the best. He was pure of heart and seemed genuinely interested in what he was teaching. He didn't seem to let his looks get him down. He wore a cross around his neck and Lara wondered what religion he was a part of.

* * *

She went through her last two classes with no problem until Professor Xavier asked her to stay after for a moment. He just wanted to know how things were going.

"Pretty good, actually. Some of it is fun and I already met a few people."

"Rouge, Bobby, Pyro, and Darren, right?" Xavier asked and smiled gently, "Go on, now. Dinner is at six but from now until then you're free to do as you wish…without destroying anything." He added the last part as an afterthought.

Lara nodded and jogged up to her room. She let her books fall to the floor and pulled her hair up into a low ponytail, exposing her black, wing-shaped earrings. She changed into shorts and re-laced her orange Nikes. Then, Lara decided to check out the grounds. She took the elevator downstairs and walked outside. There were basketball, tennis, and volleyball courts. A brook seemed to act as a moat and was framed by bunches of willow trees. Lara headed to a secluded bunch of trees and sat down under them. Now all she had to do was wait…

* * *

Darren was playing basketball until he spotted _her._ He watched her every move very carefully so he would know where she was. Gosh, she was so…BONK! A basketball smashed into his face.

"Ow." He rubbed his cheek and looked at Ryan, who had a nervous expression on his face.

"Sorry man. I thought you would have caught it," he apologized sheepishly.

"It's okay. There's no welt or anything." Darren smiled a bit and bounced the ball back to Ryan. "I've got to go. See you!" He turned and jogged over to where he saw Lara sit down.

* * *

Yeah, I know. This one was short. Don't worry. The next one will be longer!

**Pyro: **I can't believe what you make me do.

**Lara:** Shut up.


	7. Washed Up

**Disclaimer:**Huh? Oh, yeah. I own nothing but this toothpick.

* * *

Pyro was swimming in the lake that connected to the brook a bit further back. Sure, his thing was fire, but sometimes he liked to go for a swim. He dived under and then came back up, smoothing his hair back with one hand. He looked back at his shirt and lighter that were hidden under a rock nearby. They were still there. John could hear voices up ahead. One sounded like a guy's and the other was definitely Wild Thing's. He swam into the mouth of the brook, where it was still deep enough for him to do so. He listened carefully… 

"Lara?" Darren asked and pulled back one of the willow tree's branches.

"Hmm?" she replied, not really paying attention.

"Hi. I just…I saw you coming back here and…"

"You decided to follow me," Lara completed the sentence for him. Darren ran his fingers through his hair and sat down next to her, but not too close. A friendly distance.

"Are you and Firebug…?" he started off and then wished he hadn't.

"Firebug? Never heard of him," Lara quipped smartly.

"I mean, uh…Pyro." Darren was having a hard time with this. She wasn't talking or doing anything that most of the girls at the school did. It was as if she was waiting for _him_ to start the conversation.

"John? Oh, no." There she went again. A couple of words. Darren wasn't used to silences like this. He wasn't alone very often and someone was always saying _something_. Maybe…maybe he could try impressing her. He drew the water of the brook up and into a large wave…

* * *

Pyro felt the current speed up suddenly and then his feet left the bottom of the riverbed. He was swept up into a wave and then dropped suddenly on shore. He propped himself up on his elbow, coughing out water. He shook the water out of his hair and looked up to spot Lara and Darren. Darren seemed surprised to see him and Lara was eyeing his bare chest. 

"Uh, hi," he said and Wild Thing burst out laughing.

"Py…Pyro! I didn't know you could swim!" she giggled.

John stood up and smoothed his hair back again. He glanced back in the direction of his lighter. "I'll be back, just a second." He turned and jogged back to his clothes. He jerked his shirt on and grabbed his lighter before returning.

* * *

Darren wasn't too happy at this new development. Here he was, about to ask her to the upcoming Spring Dance and Pyro shows up. What was worse is that it was entirely his fault. He groaned quietly. Darren noticed the way Lara's eyes followed the Firebug's every move. Maybe this would be harder than he had thought… 

Lara, however, was having the time of her life. First, there was Darren. He couldn't seem to be able to carry a conversation, so she knew that he hung out with most of the talkative girls. And he was somewhat shy. The American boy, that's him. Then, there was John. He was used to long silences and could sit there for hours not saying a word. He wasn't shy; he was ready to kill anyone who got on his bad side, and accepted any challenge with a smirk on his face. One could cool you off and one could burn you up.

"Darren! Ryan's sister got her head stuck in the stairwell!" Lara jerked her head around to spot some person running up to Darren. He smiled apologetically at her.

"I've got to go, Lara." He ran after the person. "Hey, wait up, Joe!" And then he was gone.

"I wonder how that guy keeps it up. This is the fourth time she's done that." A smooth voice came from the direction of the lake. Lara looked around and a grin spread on her face as she saw Pyro. His hair was still wet and so were his pants, which was probably why he had his lighter in his hand.

_Click. Flick. Swish._

He strode over and sat next to her, closer than Darren had.

"The fourth time? Does she have an obsession with sticking her head into stairwells?" Pyro smirked.

"I guess so."

Lara looked behind her to make sure Darren was nowhere in sight. She didn't want him to know about her abilities just yet. Then, she took the power from the nearest two light posts and brought it to her in a ball that made a crackling noise as it settled into her hand.

"I wonder…" She spread the bolts through a small section of the brook and then opened her palms, attempting to heat up the section until it boiled. She waited for a moment, and then steam rose from the water and a few bubbles came up and popped. Pyro raised his eyebrow and looked at Wild Thing, who had her eyes shut and was concentrating as best as she could. John flipped open his lighter and thought about helping her out, but decided not to. He wanted to see what she could do alone.

Lara kept it up until the brook was bubbling like crazy. Then, she cut off the power abruptly and returned it back to the light posts. She opened her eyes and looked over at John.

"Well, that was cool." Lara gave him an almost grin and he stood up.

"Want one of my famous Ice Cream Explosions?" he asked her and she smirked.

"Now I find out that you're a cook. You're just full of surprises, Pyro." John held out his hand and she took it. He pulled her up and led the way to the kitchen.

Later, Darren came back outside and glanced at the willow tree. She wasn't there. He had expected that in the back of his mind, but now it was real. _Firebug…_

_

* * *

_

**Pyro: **Why can't I heat up the water?

**RTD: **Don't ask questions to which you already know the answer, John.


	8. Pyro can DANCE!

**Discalimer: **I only wish I owned X-Men. Then I could have Pyro make me some type of flamming food dish.

**Note:** This has got to be one of the funnier chapters if you look at it. I woke up laughing from this part of the dream. I still find it hard to see Pyro _dancing._

* * *

John made two Explosions, which were basically ice cream, chocolate, whipped cream, and cherries. He put them in plastic crystal glasses (since the school didn't want to deal with broken dishes) and carried them over to Lara, who was waiting at the small breakfast table. Pyro handed her a spoon and then dug into his.

Wild Thing watched his back the entire time, picturing his shirtless self until she shook her head in disgust. _Crazy, Lara. Crazy._ When she took a bite out of his creation, she had to admit that it was excellent.

"Where did you learn how to make this?" she asked him, halfway finished.

"Eh, it's the result of waking up in the middle of the night and having nothing to do."

"Well, it's great. You think I'd be able to persuade you to give me the recipe?" she asked him and grinned devilishly.

"Depends…"

"Alright," she sighed, "I guess I'll just have to get you to make it." Pyro smirked and put the empty dishes in the sink. He leaned against the doorframe with his arms folded across his chest.

Lara watched him carefully and was about to make a smart remark when Storm came in, looking for her.

"Is Lara…? Oh! There you are. Rouge and I found something that might be of use to you." She held out a long, clear pole that retracted into a smaller version of itself so it could go into a pocket.

"It's supposed to store electrical current, so once you load it with your bolts, you can use it at any time instead of taking energy away from others. We thought you'd like it, plus the neighbors have been complaining about the 'light posts flickering on and off'." Storm threw the stick, which Wild Thing easily caught. John snorted and put his hand under his nose to hide his smile.

"Cool. Thanks. Tell Rouge I said that, too, please?" Storm nodded and left.

"Alright, Hot-Shot. Let's go."

"Go where?"

"I'll show you when we _get_ there." Lara grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the room and down the hallway.

* * *

Pyro was surprised at her actions and almost fell flat on the floor when she jerked him around the corner. She never let go of his hand, either. He didn't have a _clue _where they were going until she rounded another corner and pushed open the door marked 'Gym'.

"Uh, Wild?"

"Shh." She put her finger over her lips and glanced back at him. He raised an eyebrow and looked around. What exactly was she planning? She let go of his hand and turned on the gym CD player. She put in a disk, careful to keep the volume down as the first few lines came out.

_She's taking her time making up_

_The reasons_

_To justify all the hurt inside_

_Guess she knows from the smiles _

_And the look in their eyes_

_Everyone's got a theory about the_

_Bitter one_

_They're saying "Mamma never loved _

_Her much."_

_And, "Daddy never keeps in touch._

_That's why she shies away from human affection."_

Pyro looked at her curiously. She walked back over to him and loosely placed her arms around his neck.

"I've heard about that dance they have here. And I can't dance all that well. So, I've chosen you to help me practice," she whispered in his ear and placed his hands on her hips. Pyro looked at her arms and then back up to her face.

"Uh, why? Has someone asked you?"

"No. But I'm going whether they do or not."

She started swaying slightly and soon she and John were moving around the floor in a slow dance. They didn't know what steps they were following, they just went along with what felt right.

Pyro looked at her face; her eyes were closed and a faint smile played on her lips. He never thought that he would be dancing in a gym like this. Who would? He looked down at her as she leaned into him and rested her cheek on his shoulder. John relaxed a bit and placed his hand on the small of her back. They moved closer and closer until they were standing in the same place in a slow, swaying dance.

"Lara?" John whispered.

"Hmmm?"

"I…if we're going to practice together like this, then…Would you go to the dance with me?" he asked her and she lifted her face up close to his.

"I'd like that, Hot-Shot." Lara smiled and then rested her head back on his shoulder.

Pyro felt like throwing a fireball into the ceiling for celebration, but instead looked back at the other fireball he held in his arms. _She's going to the dance with me. ME. No one else…_

They danced blissfully until the dinner bell jolted them to, well…alertness. Lara turned the radio off and smirked at John.

"Ready to go eat whatever Doomsday Surprise they're serving?" she teased him.

"Well, when you put it that way…" he grinned. "Yeah, come on."

* * *

**Pyro:** No, no no! I _dance_! I can't dance!

**Lara:** In this dream you can.


	9. Threats

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except for my characters.

**Please review! I'm gonna need them!**

* * *

They left together and arrived together to eat in a different room this time. It was an evening dinning room, only used for dinner meals. It held two long wood tables whose varnish gleamed in the soft light the chandeliers gave off. Lara spotted Bobby and Rouge waving at them.

"Are they always so happy?" she leaned over and whispered to John. He smirked and headed over to where they were.

"Look! I saved _two_ seats this time!" Bobby teased when they sat down.

"Glad to see your intelligence level has increased," John said dryly. Lara put her hand up casually to hide her grin, a habit she picked up from Pyro in the few days she'd been here. The chefs served some type of soup that had chicken and cheese in it. Whatever. It was good. Lara spotted her teachers, the X-Men, sitting at the head of her table. She caught Logan's eye and he shot her a glare. Lara simply stuck her tongue out at him and then turned back to her soup. She heard someone sit down on her other side and glanced over to see Darren. He smiled casually and she smiled back half-heartedly. Why? Because Pyro had the other half of her heart.

* * *

She walked back to her room, escorted by John. They were silent the entire way, just mulling over a few things in their brains. Lara stopped at her door and smiled at him tiredly.

"Goodnight, Hot-Shot," she whispered and walked inside.

"You too." John whispered back as she closed the door behind her. He turned and walked back down the long hallway towards his dorm. They were going to the dance as _friends._ Nothing else. They weren't 'together' like Bobby and Rouge, just friends. He was happy with that, but why did he feel like he wanted something more? He sighed and was two doors away from his own when a voice called out to him.

"Hey, Firebug! Got a minute?" Darren stepped out from behind a column and walked up to him. Pyro stopped and looked at him, a bored expression on his face.

"She's cool, huh? Lara?" Darren smirked, "I couldn't find her after you washed up. You know where she went?" Pyro shrugged.

"Not my fault she has a weakness for ice cream." Darren's expression hardened and he shoved his face into Pyro's.

"Stay away from her. She's mine."

"Really? Then why have I heard that she has a date to the dance already?" he shot back. A look of worry flitted across Darren's features for a split-second.

"You just stay away, Fire Hazard, or I'll put you out for good." Pyro snorted in amusement.

"I'd like to see you try. What is it? _Wavemaster?_" Pyro drew out Darren's name, making fun of him, and opened his door. Darren shot him a glare and John simply shut the door on him in response.

"Idiot." He grinned. He couldn't wait until the dance.

* * *

**Lara:** See? You're looking forward to dancing now.

**Pyro:** Only so I can rub it in that snob's face!

**Darren:** Hey! I'm only acting!

**Pyro:** Sure...

**Lara and RTD:** _Men._


	10. Getting ready

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.** **Although, I kind of think the idea of John dancing is cool. If they haven't already come up with that, then I want credit!**

* * *

Wild Thing and Pyro met in the gym everyday after school, when no one was around, and practiced. They made up their own dances and didn't stick to the traditional moves. Their personal favorite was a fast salsa-type creation that required Lara to jump into John's arms for the finale. They were ready. Almost. There was still the matter of Lara's dress. Which is why she, Rouge, and Storm were at the mall looking through thousands of dresses.

* * *

"So, are you ever gonna tell us who asked you?" Rouge asked her while scowling at a hideous purple dress.

"You'll see when the dance gets here," Wild replied for the umpteenth time. She caught sight of something glittery in the very back of the rack. She pushed the other clothes aside and a smile appeared on her face when she saw it. It was perfect.

They bought the dress after a few minor alterations to make it fit perfectly and hid it in Lara's closet for tomorrow night.

* * *

Pyro had found himself some nice black pants and a jacket to match that wouldn't interfere with the dances he and Wild planned on performing. He had also picked out an orange shirt to go underneath. He had to hide the outfit because he usually went in khakis and a fairly nice polo shirt. Bobby would definitely start asking questions otherwise, and he and Wild had agreed to keep it a secret until they walked in the door.

* * *

John was lying on a couch in the game room, tossing a fireball in the air. Tomorrow. Tomorrow night he would be dancing with a girl who…who made him feel…feel something he couldn't describe. John chuckled slightly, remembering Darren's threat he had issued a couple of weeks ago. He hadn't stayed away from Wild. Not in the least.

* * *

Darren had tried everything possible to get Lara to notice him. He'd improved his fighting skill by far, to match hers, and even invited her to his table at lunch. She never came, though. She took her usual place next to the Firebug in the corner. He didn't believe John's rumor that someone had already asked her out until she had confirmed it herself. Curiosity was driving him nuts. He knew it couldn't be Firebug; he didn't seem like her type. Yet, they did eat lunch together everyday, even if Bobby and Rouge joined them. He reluctantly decided to go like he did every year, with a pack of friends.

* * *

The next morning, Wild watched as the tables were removed from the dinning room to reveal a shinning hardwood floor illuminated by the gorgeous chandeliers overhead. She stood in a lime green gown, leaning against the stair railing until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She jerked around, ready to defend herself, but then a smile spread across her face when she saw Pyro. He walked up to stand next to her and propped his arms on the railing.

"You ready?" he asked quietly, in case someone was nearby.

"You bet. Think you can keep up?" she smirked and John grinned slyly.

"Watch me." He took her hand and spun her around before pulling her to him.

"John! Someone could be watching. And they aren't supposed to know!" She giggled and pushed him away playfully. Lara looked back at the dinning room and sighed.

"Just eight hours of class time. Just eight hours to get through," she paused, "It better go fast!" John smirked.

"Eager?" Lara shot him a glare and headed back to her room.

"Get yourself ready; that is, if you can fit your shirt over that fat head of yours," she challenged and shut the door, leaving John standing outside with a silly grin on his face.

* * *

Darren watched Lara Kelson go through the moves Professor Logan had them work on today. He still didn't get how she could be so graceful, yet send the foam human flying against the wall. He rubbed his palms together, wondering who she was going with to the dance for the hundredth time. He was nervous. If she had picked someone else over him, how good could _his_ chances be?

* * *

"How about on the side?" Rouge asked. Lara shook her head.

"I still think it looks best down." She ran a brush through her orange hair and slipped some feather earrings with red and purple beads on. She stood up, smoothed out her dress and slipped into the low, simple heels she had picked out yesterday.

"I can't wait to find out who this mystery date is." Rouge grinned at Wild and looked at herself in the full-length mirror. She wore a deep red sleeveless dress that stopped just below the knees. It had a v-neck that didn't go down too low and it also had a chocolate brown lining on the hem. She had some brown heels that were a bit higher than Lara's, since she didn't plan on dancing all that much.

"Bobby isn't much of a dancer, so we'll probably end up sticking to a couple of the slow dances," she had informed her earlier.

The white chunks in Rouge's hair were pulled back with a gold barrette and the rest settled over her shoulders. Rouge turned to look at Lara.

"You look great."

"Thanks. Now scat so I can go pick up the 'mystery man'," Lara teased her and Rouge laughed before leaving. Wild looked back at her reflection.

"Let's do this."

* * *

**Lara:** DANCE! PYRO DANCES! KEEP READING!WHOOO!


	11. An Angel in the Doorway

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing that relates to the X-Men franchise rights.

* * *

Pyro had just put on his jacket when Wild showed up. He had had to wait for Popsicle to leave before he got ready, so he was _almost_ late. He opened the door to find someone standing there. If it wasn't for the hair and those eyes, he would have thought an angel was in his doorway. She wore a blue dress that hugged every curve and then opened up into a fountain of fabric at her hips. Neon green (her official color) streaks that looked like her electricity bolts wound their way up from her feet all the way to her shoulders. He sucked in a breath.

"You…you look…amazing," he stammered, feeling uncertain for the first time in his life. Wild Thing eyed him as well and a faint blush crept across her cheeks.

"You don't look to bad either, Pyro." He smirked and held out his arm.

"Shall we go shake the balance of society?" She linked arms with him and laughed.

"Lead the way, you macho thing, you."

He laughed, "That's me."

* * *

Lara sucked in a deep breath before they rounded the corner and entered the dinning room. It was drop dead gorgeous. The chandeliers made it look so elegant and the white table cloths with the roses added to the romantic feel. She felt a couple people lift there heads and watch as they crossed over to where Rouge sat, her jaw slack. Wild Thing grinned at Rouge's expression. They each took a seat at the table just as Bobby returned with a couple drinks.

"Surprised?" Lara asked Rouge.

"Are you kidding me? When you said I wouldn't believe it, I didn't think you meant _this!_" Rouge chuckled and Lara looked over at Pyro, who was watching a glaring Darren.

"Ignore him. Just get ready to stun them," she whispered while the others weren't watching. She subtly pressed her leg against his, causing him to look at her curiously.

The DJ turned on the music for the first time a few moments later and a few of the bolder couples decided to start the dances. Lara looked at Pyro and mouthed the name of their first dance. He smiled and stood up, offering out his hand, which Wild gladly took. Bobby looked at him and then made a 'time-out' sign with his hands.

"Wait a minute! The John I know can't dance!"

Lara just grinned. "The Pyro I know _can._" They walked onto the dance floor, took their positions and started gliding across the hardwood like a ballet performance. Lara closed her eyes as he twirled her and then dipped her to finish it off. Bobby, of course, now had an expression to match that of Rouge's. Pyro smirked at his friend.

"What's wrong, Popsicle?"

* * *

The rest of the dances went very well and occasionally Rouge and Bobby would join them. Once Darren cut in, but he couldn't move like Wild was used to, so they stepped on each other's toes a couple of times.

Then, came the last dance. Lara went up to talk to the DJ while everyone else was sitting down and then a fast paced song came streaming through the speakers.

_I never thought I'd change my_

_Opinion again_

_But you moved me in a way that I've_

_Never known _

_But you moved me in a way I've_

_Never known_

_But straight away you just moved_

_Into position again_

_You abused me in a way that I've _

_Never known_

_You abused me in a way that I've never known…_

Lara walked out onto the dance floor, head held high and a challenging look on her face. All eyes turned on her and her lips twitched up in that of a smirk. John smoothly walked up to her and she reached up to grip his shoulders roughly. He pulled her in close, their faces almost touching. They begun the dance they had worked on the hardest. It started out slow, but then went into a fiery performance. Rouge had later said that it looked a little like the Rumba He twirled her out and then she spun back into his arms, which he wrapped tightly around her, and then they backed up quickly and to the side.

_So break me shake me hate me_

_Take me over_

_When the madness stops then you_

_Will be alone_

_Just break me shake me hate me_

_Take me over_

_When the madness stops then you_

_Will be alone_

Wild and Pyro separated for a moment, their eyes still on each other, and then she ran a bit and jumped into his arms. They moved apart and glanced at the astonished faces of their schoolmates. A few people started clapping until the room burst into an explosion. Lara did a mock bow and then looked at John who had an expression on his face that she had never seen before. Sweat was appearing on his brow, but he stared at her with… with what? She shook it off.

"Let's go to the roof," she whispered and that is exactly what they did.

* * *

**RTD:** Ahh, I love the roof. So nice. Why can't I have a roof like that!


	12. The Roof

**Disclaimer: **You know the drill. I own nothing.

**Note: **Still looking for reviews! C'mon people.

* * *

They sat next to each other on the roof in silence, just enjoying each other's company. Wild started playing with a lamp in the bedroom underneath her feet.

Pyro looked at her, watching the way the light cast shadows on her graceful features. She was gorgeous, he knew that. But she was also dangerous, and _that_ was what attracted him. A strong breeze came through, tossing her long hair around. He subtly scooted closer. Wild was so wrapped up in her power-controlling that she didn't notice. The more John watched her and thought about her, the stronger his feelings for her became. He reached over suddenly, and grasped her shoulders, causing her to quit the lamp thing. He turned her face toward his and pressed his lips against hers in a rough, passionate kiss...

Lara sat there, shocked for a moment and then she broke away. They stared at each other, panting, until Wild snaked her arms around his neck and continued what he had started.

* * *

Darren left a little bit before their dancing show and was now walking up and down the brook, wondering what he should do now. He stilled the water with a wave of his hand and looked down at his reflection. He could see the school behind him. And the roof, and the stars, and…WHAT! He jerked his head around and looked closer at the two figures until he could identify them. His teeth clenched and his hands formed into fists. That was _IT_! The Firebug wasn't getting away with this! No way, no how!

Pyro understood when she pulled away, but when she came back _he_ was surprised. They kissed a few more times before breaking away. They didn't speak, just stared at each other, wondering about what had just happened. Lara blushed and looked at his arm, which was draped over her shoulders. She looked back up at him.

"Just too tempting, huh?" she teased him and snuggled up into his arms.

"You bet," he whispered and casually brushed some hair out of her face.

Lara didn't know how long they stayed like that, but soon her eyes closed and her breathing relaxed. _I'll just rest my eyes for a little while…

* * *

_

We all know how dangerous that saying is, and sure enough, the next morning Lara woke up to blue sky. She looked around frantically and felt some sort of bind around her waist. Wild looked down to spot an arm, which was attached to a person, who had blonde hair, gorgeous eyes, and…OMG! It was Pyro! Memories rushed back to her and she groaned, collapsing back against John and causing him to wake up.

"We stayed out all night," Wild Thing said in a shocked voice.

"Yeah, I guess we did," John said sleepily and lifted his head.

"We stayed out _all_ night." She laughed nervously and looked over at Pyro. He looked at her and then his gaze followed down to his arms, which were still wrapped around her waist…

"Oh, sorry," he said and let her go. Was that a _blush_ Lara saw? She smirked and stood up.

"We are so lucky they gave us today off," she pointed out and stood up. John did the same and they both looked at the door.

"Good luck."

"You too."

* * *

"You stayed out _all _night with _Pyro_ and _nothing_ happened!" Rouge looked at Lara, rubbing her temples. "That doesn't seem possible."

"It is. I don't care if you have Professor Grey read my mind, it's true."

"But _something_ had to happen!" Rouge noticed the faint blush that crept onto Lara's cheeks. "What! What happened!"

"Well…he _might_ have kissed me and we _might _have made out for a short while…" Lara's lips twitched upward, wanting to form into a forbidden smile.

"He _kissed_ you! Oh my…and you kissed him! And you made out!" Rouge was finding it hard to believe that a loner like John would ever feel something for someone besides himself. Wild Thing threw on some clothes and hung her dress in the closet. She'd have it cleaned later. She was about to walk out the door when Rouge stopped her.

"What was it like?"

Wild Thing grinned. "Like fire," she said and walked out the door.

* * *

**Lara:** (dramatic sigh)

**Pyro:** I knew you couldn't resist my kiss.


	13. Codes

**Disclaimer:** I'm not even gonna say it. You already know.

* * *

Pyro was glad that Bobby was a late sleeper, so he just had to slip in, change, and slip out-no questions asked. He grabbed some type of breakfast bar, since he wasn't all that hungry and walked outside. He saw Lara drive away with Scott and Storm. She waved at him and he lifted his hand casually. They were probably going off to pick up more mutants. _Xavier must be thrilled to have a mutant who can disable alarms._ He smirked and walked over to stand on the edge of the lake. He looked at his reflection and noticed someone standing behind him. He whirled around to spot Darren, who didn't look all that happy.

"I think it's time you and I had a little 'talk'," he said and advanced on Pyro, the water behind him rippling. Pyro's fists clenched, knowing what was coming.

"You know, about Lara? And how you were supposed to leave her alone? I don't think sticking your tongue down her throat really qualifies as 'leaving her alone'." His eyes narrowed and the water began to take shape. Pyro shot him an ugly glare. He felt his lighter in his pocket and he dodged out of the way as Darren threw a wave at him. It barely nicked him. He backed up and Darren used the water to bring John closer. The water washed over his head and he coughed, not able to keep his footing.

"She doesn't care about you. And when you're out of the picture, things will be much easier for me," Darren hissed. John felt blood trickle down his cheek and the water lapped up dangerously close to his face.

"She'll be mine," Darren whispered and brought up another wave, preparing to drown him. Pyro's eyes blazed and he felt for his lighter. He held it above the water and flicked it open. He sent a fireball at Darren's feet, causing him to lose his concentration and drop his prisoner.

Pyro stood up on the shore, a massive fire lion by his side.

"It's time we played it my way," he growled and sent the lion charging at Darren, its teeth bared. Darren shot a water ball at the lion, but it evaporated into mist, as Pyro was constantly refueling the lifeless creature. The fire around John swirled up his arms and around his torso and legs with no command. He clenched his teeth and sent the lion leaping into the air, landing on Darren. Darren was licked by the orange dragon tongues and engulfed. He tried to put it out with the lake and partly succeeded, but Pyro constantly kept the fire on him, never seeming to tire. _He is the flame_. Darren looked into John's blazing eyes, sweat pouring down his brow, and at last, gave up…

John kept the fire swirling, still caught up in the exhilaration of it all. The flames finally died down and he slumped against a tree. He had lost it. The fire had controlled him and he'd let it. It was the first time he'd ever really been able to unleash himself, and he felt as if there was so much more he was capable of. John looked at the burnt body in front of him and then his gaze drifted over to the school. He couldn't stay here. Not after killing another mutant. He used a stick to write out a message in the mud, a code, telling Wild where he was. Then he left.

* * *

Lara Kelson returned to the school later with three new mutants. They were afraid, but trusting. Scott and Storm left to help them settle in while she went to go find Hot-Shot. She remembered where she had last seen him and headed to the lake. Her hand flew to her mouth at her findings and she almost fainted. She sent a mental signal and soon Professor Xavier was at her side, along with Logan and Dr. Jean Grey. Jean gasped and Logan let out a low growl. Xavier had disbelief written on his face and he motored over to Darren's blackened body.

"I…why would John have…?" he let the question trail off.

"I don't know! You're the psychic!" Logan yelled. He went over and looked at something on the ground before waving them over. Lara looked down at the writing in the mud. She recognized it immediately. It was the same code John liked to use to write her notes during Chemistry. She quickly deciphered it and looked back at the others.

"He's headed for Maine."

* * *

**Pyro:**Why would I go to Maine?

**RTD:** I don't know. Ask my subconcious.


	14. Retrieval

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. And darn it! My toothpick just broke!

**Thanks to ****mozu the dark angel for reviewing! I ****appreciate** **it!**

* * *

Lara zipped up her last boot and stood, facing the Professor. She was outfitted in pure X-Men ensemble, with the clear rod hooked on her waist, full of energy and ready. She had spent the rest of the afternoon learning how to fly the X-Jet and she was ready to board. She checked her watch. 5 am.

"He obviously left the message for you, but the Jet might deter him away, as I don't think he wants to come back. Just try to bring him back, and if you can't…" Xavier left that hanging. Wild nodded and walked into the jet, the door closing after her. She took her place at the controls and flicked the switch to her left. The lights in the cabin came on and a faint roar was heard as the machine came to life. She gripped the steering handles and leaned back, the jet lifting off and into the sky.

* * *

Pyro kept to his plan and spent the next few weeks catching rides down to his destination. He had brought about a hundred dollars and that was for food. He stayed in campsites the rest of the time. 

Then, there was that day, when he finally stepped into Maine's border and he entered a fairly large city. He grabbed a couple doughnuts from a shop nearby and found himself in the clearing of a medium sized forest. He leaned against a tree and watched the brook next to him, remembering…

* * *

Lara put in a CD in the radio part of the jet and flicked on the night vision as the sun set. She kept the radar on, though, still trying to find him. The first lines of the song came on in a soft, slow tune… 

_Pain, flows like a river, just keeps on livin'  
With all them memories  
Shame, you're so heartbroken  
Now you're scared to open and give your love again  
And now anticipation waits for love  
Will it be everything you dreamed this time around  
I know you have your doubts  
But I won't let you down _

Darlin' if, if we fall in love tonight  
You're gonna be alright  
Your heart is in good hands  
Darlin' if, if we fall in love again  
On me you can depend, if you could take a chance  
Open your heart and let love, love again

Lara smiled softly. Even if John had killed another, there was something about him…something she couldn't quite put her finger on. She hummed quietly along with the tune.

The radar beeped a few minutes later and she looked down to spot an infrared image of a sleeping body on the screen. She immediately recognized the figure. _Pyro!_ She smiled happily and found a spot to land near the area.

* * *

John was jolted awake by a muffled thump and stood up, lighter ready. He held a fireball in his hand and looked at the noise. He saw a shadow coming toward him. He held up the flames, ready to throw them, when he saw a matching ball in the person's hand…only it was made of electricity. The flames went out and he went running. Running straight to Wild. 

Lara smiled as he came into view and she felt his arms go around her waist. He pulled her to him and ran his fingers through her hair, murmuring her name softly all the while.

You see, John had done some thinking over the past few days. He couldn't get Lara out of his mind, couldn't stop seeing her face. He had come to a conclusion after a particular thought process about Darren. _You don't kill someone to protect another unless you love them._ And that had been it. He loved her and he knew it.

Lara looked up at him, not sure what had come over him. She stared into his eyes and saw something she had never seen before. She wondered about this for a moment and then pulled away.

"Let's go back to the jet."

* * *

John watched her the entire time, wondering what was going through her mind. He followed her to the jet and looked around once he was inside. He had never been in the X-Jet before. It was wide, with a fairly tall ceiling. The seats didn't look comfortable until you got to the back, and then they were cushier. Lara had a large air bed laid out in the back corner, which he figured she had used over the journey. She opened the door to a portable refrigerator/cabinet and produced two sodas. Lara threw him one which he barely caught. She settled down on the floor, leaning against the air bed. He did the same and sat next to her like they would have done back at the school. He could hear a song softly playing in the background and he listened closer… 

_Stay away from my window  
Stay away from my back door too  
Disconnect the telephone line  
Relax baby and draw that blind _

Kick off your shoes and sit right down  
Loosen off that pretty french gown  
Let me pour you a good long drink  
Ooh baby don't you hesitate cause

Tonight's the night  
It's gonna be alright  
Cause I love you girl  
Ain't nobody gonna stop us now…

"What happened, John?" Lara asked him bluntly and looked deep into his eyes. She had never called him John before. He looked down and tapped the can absentmindedly as he retold his story…

Lara sat there dumbfounded, listening to that tale of John's. The way he presented Darren didn't sound real, but one look into his eyes and she knew that he wasn't lying. Darren had wanted her in vain. She didn't think he really liked her; he liked her looks. But, John…John had fought for her. Fought for her fate. She looked up again and met his gaze. She could tell what was in his eyes now. And what was in his, was in hers. She reached out with her hand and slipped it around the back of his neck. Lara pulled him to her and kissed him, just like that.

John had finished the story and sat in silence for a few seconds before she did that. He closed his eyes and roughly pulled her into his lap, still making out like teenagers. But that turned into something more and soon the two were sent spiraling in a whirlwind that lasted the whole night through…

* * *

**Pyro: **Best night of my life. 

**Lara:** Shut up.


	15. Avenge Darren!

**Disclaimer: **I have no part in the X-Men. Sometimes I wish I did. But then I shrug it off.

**Note:** Yes, Lara's pocketknife is real! I have an exact replica at home. I love it.

* * *

Pyro blinked and yawned, looking around him. He looked down to see Wild Thing curled up next to him, his arms wrapped around her waist. The corners of his lips twitched upward. His memories came back to him and he casually tucked a piece of Wild's hair behind her ear. She was gorgeous. He closed his eyes and remembered that look she gave him last night. It was the same look he had given her. _She loves me._ The thought sent chills down his spine. Love wasn't something Pyro had ever had before. He almost hadn't recognized it. But here, this pink-eyed tiger, _loved _him- as much as he loved her.

Lara stirred in his arms and she opened her eyes slowly. When she saw Pyro's handsome face above her, she smiled softly.

"Morning, Hot-Shot," she yawned.

"Morning," he said in reply and was suddenly blinded by a black suit. Lara had thrown him an X-Men uniform and she was casually stepping into hers.

"Put this on. We've got a lot of things to do," she told him and pulled the zipper up to her neck. Then she started on the boots. He followed in her lead and sat down at the controls a little bit after she had. He noticed the clear rod that was hooked to her waist and he absentmindedly reached for his lighter.

"So, you're gonna take me back, after what I did?" he asked her and handed her a biscuit from the cabinet. She took it and when their fingers brushed he shivered from the contact.

"Yeah. Besides, you were only trying to protect me. But I don't know about the others…" Her voice trailed off as she concentrated on launching the jet. When they were in the air and flying smoothly, she picked back up where she was.

"The others might not want you there anymore and I don't know about Xavier," she said quietly. John dropped his eyes to the floor.

"Then maybe I'd be better off without anyone."

"I'm staying with you," she said abruptly and looked up at him, her eyes carrying that same look. "I…I _love_ you, John." His eyebrows shot up and he gently placed his hand on hers.

"I love you, too, Lara."

Lara smiled softly and looked back out the windshield. They sat in silence for a while, just enjoying each other's company until the moment was shattered by the radar's shrill screech. Wild Thing jerked her head down and looked at the machine.

"Another jet. Same as ours and coming in fast," she rattled off and looked up. The jet came by and Wild caught a glimpse of the pilots. She knew them immediately.

"Ryan! And Joe!" she gasped and jumped as the radio crackled and Ryan's voice came in over the loudspeakers.

"_We know the Firebug's in there with you Lara! You hear me, Fire Hazard!"_ The other jet fell back and a weapon popped out from underneath its cockpit.

_"And we're here for one purpose only. To avenge Darren!"_ That was the last they heard of them before the weapon fired. A missile came shooting straight at them.

* * *

**RTD:** Ooo. Suspense!

**Pyro:** It's not that funny when death is shooting straight at you and you're frozen in time! Load the next chapter or I'll burn your eyebrows off!

**RTD: **Okay! Okay! Geeze. Touchy...


	16. Dogfight and the Past

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. But I did find a new toothpick! Hallejuah!

* * *

"It's heat-seeking!" Wild shouted and did a corkscrew, causing Pyro to turn a little green. "Take over!" Pyro found himself flying the plane. Well, really hanging on for dear life because he didn't know how to fly the damn thing.

Wild closed her eyes and concentrated hard on the missile. She shut it down after a moment and then worked on the other jet.

* * *

The lights flickered on and off in the cabin of Ryan and Joe's jet.

"She's messin' with the controls!" Joe shouted angrily, "She don't want him to die!"

"Duh!" Ryan shot back and tried to turn the jammed steering wheel. He could see Lara hold out her hands, and that was when the jet shuddered. With the last ounce of power they had, Ryan sent out another missile just before Lara drained the jet and they fell-fast.

* * *

Wild Thing took over the controls and barely had time to register the new missile when it exploded into the back of their jet. They started falling as well. Wild managed to use last bit of energy in the plane and her rod to land them safely in a place close to a nice neighborhood. She forced the ladder down and looked at Pyro, who still seemed sick.

"Ugh," was all he said before he ran outside. Retching sounds could soon be heard.

Wild joined Pyro later, when he wasn't upchucking his guts. He looked better after a while, and the green tinge had left his face. She snickered.

"You know, aside for the death factor and all, that was kind of funny." He simply glared at her.

"I mean, did you listen to them! They sounded like someone off a really cheap action movie!" Pyro had to smile at that. They stepped out into the nearby neighborhood and Wild suddenly stopped dead in her tracks. They'd spotted her. She stood there, staring at two older adults who looked like they'd seen a ghost.

* * *

Pyro glanced at her and then at the people she was watching so intently. _Her parents?_ He guessed and studied them. They were probably in their late fifties, both with short brown hair. The man had dark blue eyes, while the woman's was a hazel color. They were dressed like something out of a fashion magazine and the lady had dropped the letters she'd been holding. Lara grabbed his hand and he could feel her shaking. He pulled her closer to him and leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"Just keep walking. We'll be out of here soon." Wild nodded and he kept a wary eye on her parents. If they tried anything they'd be fried human sticks in a split second. He held his head high, like a wild stallion protecting his mare. _No one touches my girl.

* * *

_

Lara was scared to death. It was very unlike her, but this blast from the past shocked her beyond measurement. She looked up to find Pyro staring down her parents with yet another unfamiliar look. _He's threatening them…He's protecting me. _She realized and immediately felt safe, secure. Her parents just stood there with their mouths agape. She looked up at Pyro again.

"Let's give them something to remember us by," she whispered and reached up to lock his lips in a passionate kiss. They stopped there and kissed for a moment, acting as if no one was watching, and then continued on their way, Wild laughing and staring up at John, her eyes shinning.

* * *

Her parents stood there, unable to move ever since they saw her. This stranger looked back at them with a sadness and fear they could barely comprehend. In that split second they'd realized what they had done to their once daughter. And then their eyes slipped over to study her partner. He looked at them with a gaze that clearly said,_ 'Touch her and you die'_. The way Lara seemed to lean into him told them that it was much more than a friendship. The kiss they shared confirmed it. They went to bed that night, confused and afraid. Every time they closed their eyes they saw Lara's haunting gaze staring back at them. They began to wonder if what they had done was really the right thing…

* * *

**Pyro: **I am not a horse!

**Lara:** You acted like one. So macho and everything. (grin)

**RTD:** (shakes head)


	17. Who's Magneto?

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Note:** Wild Thing was orginally a lion character of mine. I changed her powers and such for the story. Her powers as a lion are: Wolverine blades on front paws, retractable steel fangs, and a retractable dagger that comes out of the end of her tail. She isvery dangerous!

**Other Note:** This is the last chapter! I don't think I'll be writing a sequal, since what happens is basically what will happen in the 3rd movie. Without Lara, of course. But, if I do happen to dream up a good one, I'll consider it.

* * *

Wild was suddenly lifted off her feet and into a pair of strong arms. She laughed and gazed up into Pyro's eyes. 

"The _looks_ on their faces was worth it!" she giggled happily.

"It would've been worth it either way," Pyro replied with a smirk and she punched his arm lightly.

"You sure about that, Hot-Shot?"

"Positive. Besides, _I_ am the best kisser in the world."

"Or so your ego tells you," Wild Thing muttered and Pyro looked offended.

"It is not my ego! I just happen to be good at those types of things."

"I've noticed," Lara said airily and ran her hand across his jaw line.

"You haven't forgotten, have you? I saw your talents, oh mighty one," she teased him and he pressed his forehead to hers before letting her down gently. They paused for a moment until Pyro broke the silence.

"You were checking me out, weren't you?"

"Huh?"

"The day you first saw me. Now don't deny the fact that you were checking out my ass the entire time." Pyro raised one eyebrow and a sexy smirk appeared on his face. Wild's eyes widened and the tips of her ears turned red.

"I was not!"

"Yes you were. And this proves it." He ran his fingers gently over her left ear, causing her to shiver slightly.

"Cold?" he asked her smartly and she shot him a glare. She muttered something under her breath and then shoved him into a pond later down the walk. He spluttered and coughed, looking up at her in surprise. She simply smirked at him and waved sweetly. He shot her a glare and stood up, dripping wet. He shook himself like a dog and smoothed his hair back with his hand, causing Wild to raise an eyebrow at this newfound habit. John stepped toward her and she jumped back. He stepped forward and tried to grab her, but missed. She laughed and darted away again. This led to a long chase sequence that ended up with them standing outside a corner diner and making the decision to go in.

* * *

Lara ordered something with pancakes on it and John…well…she didn't know what it was that he got. It smelled good, but looked like…like something not right. She stared at it, and then at him, and then back to 'it'. John looked up. 

"What?"

"That's what I want to know. What _is_ that?"

"Something that has bacon in it," he replied and shrugged. Lara stuck her tongue out and shook her head.

"I don't know if what you taste is really bacon."

"Who cares? It's good," he said and took another bite out of the 'thing'. Lara opened her mouth to say something else when she was interrupted by a presence next to them. She looked up to spot a woman with blonde, curly hair and a leather blouse with a quite low neckline.

"John and Lara, I presume?" she asked.

* * *

They had exited the diner, the woman's words still in their heads. She had told them about her mutantcy, made her eyes turn yellow, and given them her name. _Mystique._ She had told them about this place…no…_brotherhood_ of mutants who believed that homo superiors should dominate. While Xavier taught patience, this brotherhood wanted revenge. Lara didn't know what to think, and Pyro was in the same boat. 

He begun to relieve the ferocity he had been met with when he had discovered his mutation. He had been sitting quietly in class that day…

_"Stop it!" Pyro muttered under his breath and glanced at the boy behind him who was continually jabbing him with a sharp pencil. Jeffery put on an innocent look._

_"Stop what?" _

_"You know what," John growled, but the stabbing continued. His science teacher had just lit a Bunsen burner when John felt the pencil break his skin. A tiny spot of blood started to appear on his arm. He had always had a hot temper, but now was too much. He stood up abruptly and his hand knocked all of Jeffery's things onto the floor, his book coming down with a loud bang. All eyes were on them now, but then were suddenly averted as the flame on the burner grew. _

_John felt suddenly stronger. He felt powerful. He saw the burner out of the corner of his eye and then looked back at Jeff. _Burn him._ The flame snaked over to catch the terrified boy's sleeve. That was all it took._

_The last thing John remembered was someone crashing a book into his head in an attempt to knock him out. He staggered back and then the fire went back inside the burner like nothing had happened. He looked around him. The room was black and charred. A body lay next to him. Jeffery's. He swallowed and climbed out the broken window next to him. _

_Later, at home, his parents were furious. Here are the facts:_

_John was cursed at, thrown heavy objects at, and disowned. Plus the very intriguing fact that he lit a match and burned their house afterwards. _

Pyro shook his head in disgust. His fists clenched; just thinking about them made him furious. His eyes flashed and Lara noticed his state easily. She reached over and intertwined her fingers with his.

"I'm starting to like this idea," she whispered in his ear, thinking of her own parents' reaction.

Soon the only thought in their minds was finding Magneto or whatever and showing the homo sapiens in the world that they had some things to fear. And those some things were a certain fire-obsessed guy and a wild, orange-haired girl.

* * *

_Theme Song Lyrics:_

_To the moon and back- Savage Garden_

_Break me Shake me-Savage Garden_

_If we fall in love tonight- Rod Stewart_

_Tonight's the night- Rod Stewart

* * *

_

**Pyro: **Aww! The end! I wanted to make out some more!

**Lara:** You can do that in your spare time you know. (smirk)

**Pyro:** Ooo! (curtains fall and theme songs play)


End file.
